Un amour impossible ?
by Yasei no Aijin
Summary: Naruto, âgé de 21 ans, étudiant, est éperdument amoureux de son professeur, le bel Uchiha Sasuke. Celui-ci lui donne rendez-vous dans une salle de cours. Que va t-il se passer ?


_**_**Titre :**_**_ _ _Un amour impossible ?__

 ** _ _ **Auteur :**__** _ _Yasei.__

 ** _ _ **Disclaimer :**__** _ _Le manga et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Kishimoto en est l'unique propriétaire, en revanche l'histoire est tout droit sortie de mon imagination.__

 ** _ _ **Genre :**__** _ _Humour, romance.__

 ** _ _ **Couple :**__** _ _NaruSasu - SasuNaru__ _ ** _ **(YAOI)**_**_ _ _et une présence indirecte de Sakura.__

 _ _ **Rating : M. Interdit au moins de 16 ans (voire 18 ans, mais tout dépend de la sensibilité) et présence d'actes sexuels explicites entre deux mâles et vulgarité. Vous êtes avertis.**__

 _ _Sur ce, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou pas, je suis réceptive à toutes critiques, et j'y répondrai.__

 _ _Bonne lecture !__

* * *

 _ ** _ **Réponse à Maud :**_**_ _ _Déjà je te remercie de l'importance que tu donnes à cet OS. Cependant, une suite est inenvisageable, l'histoire s'arrête là, puis ça risque de casser le fond et d'en faire trop. Je ne pense pas être capable de rédiger la suite du lemon interrompu, pour moi c'est fini, fini. Mais si tu veux un lemon complet, j'ai publié un second OS sur le fandom KnB, là tu pourra y trouver ton plaisir ! J'espère au moins que tu repasseras (sans doute x)) pour lire ma réponse. Bisous.__

* * *

 ** **Un amour impossible ?****

 _ _* DRING DRING ! *__

Dans une chambre éclairée par la douce lumière matinale, un grognement sourd se fit entendre et des pupilles papillonnèrent doucement afin de s'habituer aux doux rayons du soleil. Une main au teint halé ornée d'un tatouage tribal sortit du drap pour aller cogner le réveil. Des globes azurés lancèrent un regard noir, lassé et fatigué sur l'objet avant de s'écarquiller d'horreur.

Le réveil affichait sept heures vingt. Une main ébouriffa frénétiquement les épis blonds avant qu'un souffle las ne se fasse entendre.

 _« Putain ... »_

Un bel homme à la chevelure couleur miel et aux muscles saillants s'échappa subitement de la chaleur de ses draps et se précipita comme il put dans la salle de bain, sans oublier de trébucher plusieurs fois sur l'amas d'objets éparpillés au sol qui participent à la décoration de sa chambre spacieuse et écrasa une queue noire, qui laissa échapper un glapissement douloureux et un grognement dangereux, le tout avec des excuses à Kyûbi, son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes et des noms d'oiseaux très colorés.

Une fois propre, habillé, rassasié et la bouche occupée à mâcher grossièrement un chewing-gum, il gagna son Audi, orange criarde, brillant de mille feux grâce à son propriétaire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chouchouter et d'en prendre soin à ses heures perdues, et démarra en trombe en faisant crisser les pneus.

\- C'est parti... Soupira-il sans enthousiasme.

Le blond se rendit à l'université en laissant son esprit s'évader sur les douces mélodies du rock, bien que dégoûté de commencer sa journée ainsi.

Naruto Namikaze, âgé de vingt deux ans, entame sa troisième année dans la luxueuse université scientifique de Konoha. Etant orphelin depuis maintenant douze ans, il se vit attribuer dès sa majorité, la colossale fortune de ses parents, ce qui lui a permis de vivre très aisément, dépensant sans compter.

Naruto est de nature généreuse et chaleureuse. Son sourire, que tout le monde juge à se damner, faisait de lui _la_ bombe de l'établissement, son physique haut en couleurs chaudes et sa grandeur de taille n'étant pas communs sur les terres de Konoha, où la majorité de ses habitants est brune et de taille moyenne. Ses yeux d'un bleu azur, pétillants et nuancés d'une couleur orangée presque imperceptible, sont malicieux et provocateurs à souhait. Quiconque osait le fixer droit dans les yeux, même lors d'une conversation, ne pouvait rester plus longtemps plongé dans profondeurs azurées envoûtantes et intimidantes par leur beauté divine. Ce qui bien sûr, flattait le blond tout en l'exaspérant. Trois cicatrices ornaient ses joues et ses mâchoires saillantes, ne faisant qu'accentuer le charme presque surnaturel du bel éphèbe, le rendant séduisant et presque _félin_.

Le blond arriva à l'entrée du parking et se dirigea sans hésitation dans celui réservé aux professeurs pour garer sa voiture. S'en fichant royalement tout en mâchant bruyamment et en faisant éclater des bulles, il sortit de son bijou tout en grommelant.

\- Fais chier, bordel ...

Sans se presser malgré le retard, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment où a lieu son cours. Il comptait sur ses amis pour lui refiler ce qu'il avait manqué.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Naruto arrangea ses vêtements et passa une main ornée d'une chevalière - héritage de son arrière grand-père, autrefois riche scientifique reconnu et visionnaire - et nerveuse sur ses cheveux pour essayer de les dompter, sans succès.

Foutus cheveux de merde. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Mais pourquoi je fais ça, moi...

Il se rendit compte, avec agaçement, que ces gestes-là étaient devenus un rituel inconscient et incontrôlable avant de rentrer dans _ce_ cours en particulier. Ne s'en formalisant pas plus, il poussa la porte de la classe et entra, tout en mastiquant bruyamment. Il se dirigea directement à sa place et sortit ses affaires, tout en sachant que presque tout l'amphithéâtre le fixait, guettant ses faits et gestes. Bien qu'il avait l'habitude d'être reluqué de la tête aux pieds, seul un regard parmi ceux de ses nombreux camarades pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Il s'étonna tout de même du silence qui l'obligea à relever les yeux directement vers son professeur avant de se figer sur place. Des orbes abyssales le fixaient sauvagement avec exaspération et ennui que Naruto put percevoir, malgré la hauteur de l'amphithéâtre. Elles étaient dangereusement plissées, contrastant avec ceux grands ouverts sous l'étonnement de Naruto.

Pendant quelques secondes qui apparurent aux deux hommes une éternité, l'élève et le professeur se dévoraient des yeux, chacun adoptant un masque pour tromper le reste de la classe, pour l'un faussement contrarié et pour l'autre, faussement étonné.

\- Jette-moi cette abomination que tu mâches comme un lama et dépêches-toi de t'asseoir, lâcha d'une traite le professeur d'une voix glaciale.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le qualifier de beau et carrément intimidant à cet instant. Le ton froid et sec qu'il avait employé le rendit toute chose. Il est le seul à lui faire cet effet. Ses yeux détaillaient et gravaient dans sa mémoire la silhouette élancée de celui qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, ses cheveux d'un noir aux reflets bleutés qu'il imaginait doux au toucher, son visage aux traits fins et altiers, héritage de la noblesse des Uchiha - autrefois clan très réputé et forces de l'ordre du pays - ses lèvres fines qu'il adorait embrasser, suçoter et mordre, qu'il adorait voir bouger sensuellement, formant des mots. Sa voix suave et grave qu'il jugeait à se damner. Ses grandes mains fines mais masculines qu'il savait tendres et puissantes... Seulement dans ses rêves plus qu'érotiques avec le professeur. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il commençait à chauffer. Il mordit ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de l'inspection du corps de son professeur. Sasuke Uchiha est une _bombe_. C'est un fait reconnu.

\- Ce n'est pas une abomination, fit le blond de sa voix suave, mais une libération, monsieur.

Une langue claqua.

\- Namikaze, bouge-toi.

Sec et froid, telle une claque. Cela a eu le mérite de sortir Naruto de ses pensées outrageuses. Il se racla la gorge et avala sa salive ayant la gorge sèche, puis se dirigea vers la corbeille de la classe pour y jeter cette pâte sucrée que l'objet de ses pensées avait qualifiée « d'abomination ». Par chance, ladite corbeille se trouvait à deux pas du brun. Au fur et à mesure que Naruto avançait, son visage n'est plus distingué par ses camarades de classe. Il se permit donc de lever la tête pour fixer l'Uchiha de haut, tout en montrant ses dents parfaitement alignées dans un sourire qu'il savait provocateur pour le brun. Il bouscula légèrement son professeur tout en se penchant pour cracher la sucrerie dans la corbeille et retourna s'asseoir, sans un regard pour le brun.

Si ce n'est pas de la provocation ça... Le brun sourit intérieurement, il avait énormément apprécié le coup d'épaule du blond et son expression. Le professeur savait qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de son élève, et ils s'étaient instaurés petit à petit un jeu de provocation dangereux qu'eux seuls comprenaient, comme ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant. Jamais ils ne s'étaient parlés en dehors des cours, la seule chose qui leur permettait un tant soit peu de communiquer était d'assumer leur rôles respectifs, le professeur pour Sasuke et l'élève pour le blond.

Soudain, une idée germa dans la tête du brun. Une idée qu'il aurait du avoir plus tôt mais qui le satisfait grandement.

\- Tu viendras me voir après les cours, nous devons parler de ton comportement plus qu'agaçant, _Naruto_.

Naruto soupira bruyamment, montrant que son professeur le faisait chier au plus haut point, mais intérieurement, il trépignait d'impatience. Il avait vu clair dans le jeu du brun, il voulait le voir après les cours. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils allaient se parler en tant qu'hommes qui se plaisent mutuellement. Rien que le fait de se retrouver seul avec cette bombe aux abysses profondes lui fit tourner la tête. Il fut prit d'un violent vertige rien qu'en pensant qu'il se trouverait face au brun sans personne autour, sans ses camarades qui l'épiaient sans gène. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à la manière dont il allait aborder son professeur, sans jamais trouver le bon moment où la meilleure façon de le faire. Il s'était contenté de le provoquer et de lui lancer des regards, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui plaisait. Il avait quand même fallu qu'il arrive en retard pour pouvoir capter l'attention du brun. Même si ce n'est pas intentionnel.

Le brun reprit ses cours qui se déroula sans incidence, essayant de tout son saoul de ne plus penser à la fin de l'après midi où il se trouverait seul avec son foutu élève.

La journée de Naruto fut harassante, les examens s'enchaînent et les révisions se font plus nombreuses, en vue de préparer son passage en 4ème année. Il se dirigea d'un pas effréné vers la salle de mathématiques après un rapide passage aux toilettes pour se « remettre en bombe », comme le dirait familièrement le blond. Son cœur battait fort, il sentait ses tempes battre au même rythme, il craint soudainement que Sasuke, qui, il l'espérait devait être derrière cette porte, ne les entende, même s'il savait cela impossible. Il sentit sa tête tourner et ses membres trembler d'envie et d'appréhension. Son souffle était tremblotant et rapide. Il pensa un instant à tourner les talons et partir à l'autre bout de la planète pour ne pas laisser le loisir à son professeur de le retrouver, mais secoua la tête en riant intérieurement de sa propre bêtise. Voilà qu'il voulait s'échapper maintenant. Lui, le dominant en puissance. Il souffla un bon coup et tourna doucement la poignée de la porte et fit un pas pour vérifier si Sasuke était présent, et son souffle se coupa. Le brun était dos à lui, contemplant le paysage du haut du bâtiment à travers la grande baie vitrée de la classe, tout en sirotant son café. Naruto, bien qu'il ne voyait pas son visage, trouva sa posture magnifique et royale.

Il se tenait droit, une main dans la poche gauche de son pantalon fort onéreux, la droite faisant un mouvement vers sa bouche pour boire le liquide chaud et âpre. Sasuke avait déjà aperçu le blond qui s'était reflété sur la vitre et pouffa légèrement en se retournant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends caché derrière cette porte, entre, invita le brun tout en souriant malicieusement.

Mais celui-ci continua à le fixer de ses yeux bleus brillants et plissées, les lèvres pincées qui firent s'arrêter net le brun dans son élan. Il se sentit à la fois très gêné et agréablement flatté d'un tel regard, surtout venant de cet homme mais n'en montra rien. Soudain, Naruto reprit ses esprits et bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles, et Sasuke crut percevoir un « putain, il m'a cramé » sortant de la bouche de son élève. Il refréna un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne compte plus les fois où je t'ai _cramé_ avec ce regard, _beau blond,_ chantonna le brun de sa voix joueuse.

Naruto se renfrogna sous le regard amusé et le sourire moqueur de l'Uchiha. Il était complètement déboussolé, et n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Jamais il n'avait été intimidé de la sorte. Il fallait qu'il garde la face, où il passera pour un soumis aux yeux du brun. Ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Et moi je ne compte plus les fois où je vous surprenait à me fixer pendant les examens. Je peux vous dire que c'est très déconcertant, _monsieur,_ rétorqua le blond sur le même ton.

\- Nous somme quittes, alors, fit Sasuke d'une voix amusée.

Tous les deux souriaient, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'envoyer des piques alors que c'est bien la première fois qu'ils parlaient vraiment.

Naruto n'attendit pas la permission de son professeur et s'assit sur une place au premier rang. Sasuke le suivit du regard, posa sa tasse de café terminée sur son bureau avant de venir rejoindre le blond en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de Naruto. Il vit Naruto mâchouiller légèrement.

\- Encore avec ton abomination sucrée, le lama ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas une abomination, vous allez arrêter avec ça ? Et je ne suis pas un lama, merci.

\- Est-ce là une manière de s'adresser à un professeur ? Grinça Sasuke.

Le blond avait envie de déconcerter le brun. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient face à face, un de leurs bras sur le dossier de leur propre chaise et l'autre sur la table, tous deux dans une position avachie.

Seulement le brun avait vu clair dans le jeu de son élève et multiplia la force et la profondeur de son regard. Il savait que ses yeux doublés d'un regard pénétrant en déconcertaient plus d'un. Et Naruto plongea dans ses abysses brillantes aux longs cils. Sasuke le vit avaler sa salive et cligner des yeux pour se donner contenance. Mais il savait très bien que le blond était perturbé. D'un côté, le brun fut aussi absorbé par le regard du blond mais n'en montra rien, en bon Uchiha qu'il est, préférant faire croire à Naruto qu'il le dominait.

Naruto baissa les yeux, voulant reluquer les lèvres de Sasuke, mais son regard tomba sur un tatouage qu'il put apercevoir grâce à la chemise du brun qu'il avait entrouverte pour lui, qui laissait le loisir à qui le veut de voir une partie d'une tête d'une panthère noire de profil, la gueule grande ouverte en signe de colère, magnifiquement représentée sur l'omoplate du brun. Le blond en fut fasciné. Sans s'en rendre compte, il approcha son visage pour mieux apprécier l'animal inscrit à vie sur la peau d'albâtre du brun.

Sasuke le laissa faire avec un sourire en coin. Le voir s'approcher de lui avec les yeux brillants et curieux lui donna envie d'enlever sa chemise et le laisser détailler son tatouage dans son intégralité. Mais il se retint.

Soudain, le blond leva sa main pour dégager le col de la chemise pour voir jusqu'où le magnifique tatouage est représenté.

Le brun, d'humeur joueuse, empêcha la blond de toucher son col et lui prit la poignée de force. Il s'approcha légèrement du blond tout en soufflant ces mots.

\- C'est l'animal qui me représente.

Le blond fit mine de vouloir se dégager de la poigne forte de Sasuke pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble, qui le relâcha doucement.

\- C'est drôle je pensais la même chose. Le courage, la bravoure, la solitude, la force de caractère.

Le brun avait littéralement bu ses paroles. Sa voix était agréable à entendre, il avait même l'impression que sa voix sortait de sa poitrine, tel un ronronnement sourd d'un tigre. Il en avait profité pour mieux détailler la bombe qui était en face de lui. Et la vue lui plaisait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

\- Je vois que tu t'y connais en félins. Je l'ai fait il y a sept ans, à l' _Akatsuki._

\- Je me disais aussi que je reconnaissait ces traits propres ! Fit Naruto en ricanant.

\- Et toi, à part le tatouage tribal sur ta main, qu'as-tu représenté sur ton corps ? S'intéressa l'Uchiha.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire brièvement, heureux que l'on s'intéresse à ses précieuses inscriptions sur sa peau. Il prit son élan pour lui expliquer quels étaient ses tatouages quand on toqua soudainement à la porte, les faisant sursauter violemment.

Le brun se leva d'un bond et se dirigea précipitamment à son bureau et s'assit, sans oublier de refermer un bouton se sa chemise, faisant mine de lire une copie, un stylo à la main. Le blond ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant dans la même position, attendant avec impatience de voir comment le brun s'en sortirait, sachant qu'il y a un élève dans sa classe et que le cours étaient terminés, et par dessus tout qu'un élève avait ses affaires rangées.

\- Entrez.

La femme de ménage ouvrit la porte avant de s'excuser en disant qu'elle repassera plus tard avant repartir comme elle était venue.

\- Déçu, beau blond ?

Sasuke avait saisi la raison pour laquelle le blond souriait tel un diablotin. Il voulait le voir trouver des excuses quant à la présence d'un élève dans sa classe. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une femme de ménage qui ne s'intéressait guère.

\- Hm. J'aurai aimé vous voir au moins une fois dans une situation que vous peinez à gérer.

\- Cela ne m'arrive jamais.

Le blond ricana.

\- Pas même pendant un moment de pure volupté ? Quelle vantardise.

\- Qui reste conscient dans un moment pareil de toute façon ? Fit le brun en levant un sourcil.

\- Cela doit être beau à voir, dites.

Le brun rit de la bêtise du blond et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

Soudain, le brun se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Le blond s'en étonna. Il fut un moment déçu en pensant qu'il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir rester avec son professeur plus longtemps. Sasuke s'en aperçut et sourit légèrement.

\- Aller, on y va.

Naruto arqua un sourcil.

\- Comment ça on y va ? On va où ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond, un élan d'espoir florissant en lui.

\- On s'en va, c'est tout. Lève-toi.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, et se leva un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot à se comporter comme un petit chien qui suit son maître.

 _« Attends, il vient de me donner une ordre ! Et moi, je fais quoi ? J'obéis direct ! Choqué. Mais je suis choqué, putain. »_

* * *

Arrivés dans le parking, non sans se chamailler pendant tout le chemin et à se lancer des regards en biais, Sasuke s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on ait pas pu discuter plus que cela, on remettra ça, Namikaze.

\- Aucun soucis, monsieur, j'ai passé un agréable moment en votre présence. Aussi court soit-il... Termina Naruto d'une petite voix.

Sasuke sourit avant de lui faire un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et se dirigea vers le parking réservé aux professeurs. Il fut dérangé par un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'étonna de voir Naruto le suivre. Le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de hausser un sourcil et déclara tout sourire.

Ma voiture est garée là aussi.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, râla Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sasuke soupira et sortit ses clés. Il entendit un sifflement d'admiration qui le fit sourire avec fierté.

\- Jolie la petite !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et dit à Naruto de rentrer chez lui.

Seulement, au moment où le blond voulait lui indiquer sa propre voiture, il ne montra du doigt qu'une place vide. Il se figea avant d'exploser.

\- Bordel il est où mon bébé ?!

Sasuke cessa de bouger un instant en comprenant que ce surnom affectif était pour la sois-disant voiture du blond. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement à gorge déployée face à ce surnom et la tête ébahie du blond.

 _\- Bébé_ ? Tu appelles une tas de ferraille... _bébé_ ?

\- Oh épargnez moi votre rire, on m'a volé ma voiture ! Mon bébé s'est fait voler, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, je crois !

Sasuke était plus que tenté de laisser Naruto croire que sa voiture avait bien été volée pour voir jusqu'où sa frayeur aurait pu aller et prendre plaisir à le voir sortir de ses gonds, bien qu'il savait qu'elle avait seulement été déplacée dans le parking des élèves, qui à cette heure ferme jusqu'au lendemain. Voyant Naruto au bord de la crise d'hystérie, de folie, de paranoïa ou de crise de nerfs, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main forte sur l'épaule du blond pour l'immobiliser un instant, diminuant l'ampleur des gestes d'un blond déchaîné.

\- Du calme. Elle a seulement été conduite dans votre parking. Ça t'apprendra à te garer dans une place qui ne t'es pas réservée, imbécile.

\- Hein ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que le blond ne réalise.

\- Mais j'ai pris mes clés avec moi ! Comment elle a pu être...

\- Je n'en sais rien, Naruto, le coupa le brun.

Naruto se prépara à courir pour vérifier si sa voiture était vraiment dans ce foutu parking. Soudain, il réalisa que les portes doivent être fermés maintenant. Il pesta et retourna vers son professeur. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils en voyant la mine moqueuse et hautaine de Sasuke.

Il se foutait de sa gueule, là ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te raccompagne, monte.

Naruto vibra un instant, oubliant ce petit incident.

Incident qui était très bien venu. Vive le destin.

* * *

\- Bon alors, monsieur Uchiha, vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Cette question fut posée avec tellement de désinvolture que Sasuke doute que le blond est vraiment à l'aise. Il est _trop_ désinvolte. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et tourna la tête tout en posant son avant bras sur le volant, prenant un pose qui fit déglutir Naruto. Il le fixa. Le blond ne dit rien, il ne fait que le regarder avec un petit sourire, innocemment, attendant une réponse.

\- Répète ta question ? Invita Sasuke d'un signe de tête.

\- Bah. Je vous ai demandé ce que vous faites dans la v...

Naruto avait répété sa question tout en regardant son professeur dans les yeux, mais au fur et à mesure de ses propos, il s'arrêta net et leva brusquement les yeux vers le brun. Il vit celui-ci se contenir pour ne pas exploser de rire, son teint était légèrement rose. Puis n'en pouvant plus, Sasuke lâcha son rire trop longtemps contenu, ce qui vexa le blond dans un premier temps. Sasuke riait tellement que Naruto le trouva beau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'exploser à son tour sous le rire contagieux, abandonnant sa mine vexée et se rendant compte de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire. Il était ridicule. Mon Dieu, quelle poisse.

Sasuke avait du mal à se calmer, mais réussi tout de même en se concentrant sur la route. Le feu venait de repasser au vert. Cependant, son sourire ne fana pas et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement, se remémorant l'expression ahurie du blond lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de sa bêtise. Qu'est-ce qu'il était très expressif !

\- Tu es unique dans ton genre, il n'a y que toi pour sortir des âneries aussi grosses que toi.

Naruto tourna brusquement sa tête vers le brun en rosissant et la détourna de-suite vers la route pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Mais qu'il arrête ! Il était assez humilié comme ça !

\- Oh ça va, hein.

\- Vexé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es drôle. J'aime ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me soutires des sourires toutes les cinq minutes.

Naruto s'en trouva agréablement flatté et fier. Il savait que l'Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un de très social ni d'amical. Mais le fait qu'il réussisse à le faire rire ou à le faire parler le rendait incroyablement fier de lui, il se sentait privilégié d'une certaine manière. Cette pensée le chamboulait. Naruto osa une question qu'il savait risquée.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Appelle moi Sasuke en dehors des cours, tu veux.

\- D'accord. Euh ... S-Sasuke...

\- Hn.

\- J'ai oublié.

Sasuke ricana en secouant légèrement la tête. Ce blond était vraiment divertissant. Bien qu'il savait que son élève était doté d'un caractère fort, d'une beauté inégalable, et d'une manière d'être à se damner, le Naruto qu'il avait devant lui était complètement perdu, il avait l'impression d'être un prédateur face à un petit blond inoffensif. Décidant de le rassurer un tant soit peu pour retrouver le côté provocateur de Naruto qu'il adorait, il se racla la gorge pour parler. Mais Naruto le devança sans savoir ce que Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Ah, ça y est, je me souviens ! Fit Naruto en levant son doigt au ciel d'une voix forte, faisant légèrement sursauter le conducteur.

Sasuke l'écouta avec attention, les yeux rivés sur la route, venant croiser de temps en temps le regard de Naruto.

\- Je voulais vous demander si vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie. Sans vouloir être indiscret, bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre ! Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, il n'y pas de sou...

Face à ce flot de paroles qu'il savait sans queue ni tête, Sasuke décida de couper Naruto dans son élan.

\- J'ai bien quelqu'un, oui, répondit-il sérieusement.

\- Ah.

Le ton déçu employé par Naruto plaisait à Sasuke. Le blond s'était retourné vers le côté de la vitre et regardait le paysage défiler, une main sous son pull, grattant son ventre tandis que l'autre maintenait son visage, les coudes placés sur l'accoudoir de la berline. Cette position qu'avait prit le blond poussa le brun à se mordre les lèvres d'une telle vue. Il était naturellement beau dans cette position avachie.

Naruto n'a plus parlé pendant quelques instants. Sasuke attendit qu'il le fasse de lui-même, sachant qu'il se torturait l'esprit en cet instant concernant la révélation qu'il lui avait faite en toute franchise. Ce qui arriva assez rapidement.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en couple ?

La voix de Naruto avait perdu en intensité. Elle était plus grave et ressemblant presque à un murmure. Il avait perdu son sourire. Il pensait cacher son état à Sasuke mais celui-ci avait bien vu, et surtout bien senti qu'il avait désenchanté Naruto.

\- On fête notre deuxième anniversaire de mariage dans cinq mois.

\- Ah vous êtes carrément marié ? C'est... c'est bien ! Ça prouve que vous tenez à cette personne, s'exclama Naruto avec un enthousiasme faussé.

Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi dégoûté et humilié. Qu'est ce qu'il avait imaginé, aussi ? Personne ne sortait avec son professeur. Sasuke, en voyant que la jambe gauche de Naruto qui frétillait déjà nerveusement augmenta en intensité, se dit que son élève tenait vraiment à lui. Cela lui parut étrange. Lui aussi tenait au blond. Tous deux ne comprenaient pas cette attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas si ce n'était que du désir ou un sentiment plus profond.

Le blond ne comprenait pas sa propre réaction. Il avait beau se dire que Sasuke est un adulte et qu'il était normal qu'il ait une vie de couple, cette pensée lui fit mal. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure tout en plissant ses yeux pour ne pas que son expression le trahisse. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Mais Sasuke avait tout compris.

\- Naruto.

L'appelé sursauta légèrement et tourna sa tête vers son professeur en forçant un petit sourire, voulant à tout prix cacher les émotions qui se lisaient dans ses yeux. Il lui montra qu'il était attentif.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis marié que j'aime forcément cette personne.

Naruto se figea. Sa jambe ne bougeait plus, elle s'est suspendue dans son mouvement. Cette phrase lui redonna espoir. Il fut tout à coup remonté à bloc intérieurement, mais ayant sa fierté, il décida de jouer les désinvoltes encore une fois. Mais Sasuke avait aperçu cette lueur de soulagement au fond de ses paupières, ce qui le rassura aussi, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il avait un instant cru perdre Naruto suite à cette révélation.

\- Vous vivez avec une personne que vous n'aimez pas. Est-ce par obligation que vous faites ça, ou la flamme s'est seulement éteinte ?

Il vit Sasuke humidifier ses lèvres - ce qui lui fit rater un battement - avant que celles-ci ne s'ouvrent. Il hésita un instant, le regard plongé dans le vide, et se lança non sans une grimace désolée.

\- Sakura et moi étions des amis d'enfance. Son amour pour moi a duré depuis cette époque là. Encore maintenant, l'amour qu'elle me porte est toujours aussi grand. Presque inconditionnel.

\- Vous avez de la chance. J'ai toujours espéré que l'on m'aime de cette manière là.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Souffla le chauffeur.

\- Comment ça ?

Sasuke soupira. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac à Naruto. Par la même occasion, il montrera au blond qu'il était plus intéressé par lui que par sa conjointe. Naruto espère de tout son cœur que Sasuke lui raconte sa vie passée avec cette Sakura. Il voulait tout savoir de lui.

\- Sakura est une femme formidable. Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme elle m'aime. J'ai même essayé de me forcer à changer cet amour purement "amical" que je lui porte, tel l'idiot que j'étais, mais je me suis rendu compte il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, que je ne suis pas heureux. Je suis étouffé par cet amour si grand que je ne mérite pas.

\- ... Elle le sait ?

\- Je crois qu'elle l'a senti, oui. Je ne lui fait plus l'amour, je n'arrive plus à la toucher. Je ne veux même plus croiser son regard. Je me me sens tellement mal pour elle que je fais tout pour qu'elle me quitte. Je l'insulte, je l'ignore, je la rabaisse... Tout cela contre mon gré, espérant lui faire comprendre le message. Mais elle reste malgré tout. J'ai demandé le divorce, cette situation ne peut plus continuer.

Naruto ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Sasuke se confie à lui de cette manière. Il le regarda sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Sasuke attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

\- Naruto ?

\- Excusez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me révéliez cette partie de votre vie. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon, c'est comme ça. Tu n'as pas à être gêné pour si peu. Je t'ai révélé ça pour que tu saches que je suis intéressé par toi.

En disant cela, Sasuke se sentit mal. Il n'était pas un adulte exemplaire, à fantasmer sur son élève, aussi beau et mature soit-il. Naruto remarqua un petit tic au coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Il comprit que celui-ci était en proie à ses pensées.

\- Sasuke.

L'appelé tourna brièvement sa tête vers son élève. Il le vit sourire doucement, cherchant à le rassurer. En voyant ce sourire franc, son petit pincement au cœur disparut pour ne plus réapparaître. Ce blond venait de l'apaiser en un sourire sincère. Son élève réussissait l'exploit que maintes femmes avaient essayé de susciter en lui ; il est déridé, se confie, sourit, rigole même.

\- A quoi vous pensez ?

L'Uchiha hésita à répondre. Devait-il lui confier ses craintes ?

\- A nous deux.

Sasuke laissa le calme revenir dans la voiture. Voyant que le blond attendait la suite, il prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il enchaîna.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que l'on soit deux hommes qui me dérange. Tu es mon élève. C'est la première fois que...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne en sommes pas encore là. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nier l'attirance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre, personnellement je veux tenter quelque chose avec vous. Je suis attiré par vous. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais je suis persuadé que si l'on laisser les bonnes mœurs nous barrer la route, nous n'arriverons à rien. Puis le fait que je suis votre élève ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, c'est un de mes fantasmes.

Naruto termina sa phrase en riant légèrement. Sasuke se dit qu'il n'y a pas plus franc que ce phénomène à ses côtés.

\- De là à dire que c'est un fantasme... Murmura Sasuke, un peu déboussolé par tant de maturité et de franchise de la part de Naruto.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça non plus.

\- Non. Nous avons que cinq ans de différence.

\- Vraiment ?!

Naruto s'était brusquement penché en avant pour mieux voir le visage de son professeur, ce qui surprend le brun.

\- ... Quoi ? Demande le brun en reculant légèrement sa tête, gêné par l'intensité du regard du blond. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la route !

\- Sincèrement, Sasuke, ne le prenez pas mal, je vous savais très jeune mais pas à ce point là. Je visais vers la trentaine, moi.

Sasuke se tut. C'est vrai que la différence d'âge n'était pas énorme, elle est même correcte.

\- Donc, pour toi je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ?

\- Vous êtes encore plus cool en faite !

\- Plus... cool ? Répéta le brun en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa droite.

\- Vous avez l'âge d'un ami. Je vous trouve un peu jeune pour un tel niveau dans l'enseignement supérieur.

\- Disons que mon parcours scolaire a été facile. Et j'ai des contacts.

\- Tch. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonné, alors que l'on sait tous que vous êtes un génie, de toute façon.

Sasuke ria. L'atmosphère est devenue beaucoup plus détendue tout d'un coup. Naruto soupira discrètement. Sasuke laissa couler un regard vers son élève et le vit plus serein, ses lèvres pleines ornées d'un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait retrouvé le Naruto qu'il connaissait et en fut plus que soulagé. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto entendit Sasuke soupirer et demanda.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hn ? Oh... oui excuse moi, je suis d'une bien piètre compagnie, là.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Tu veux me servir de psy ?

\- Non mais si le fait de me parler vous soulage, ne vous retenez surtout pas. Je serai votre psy pendant ce temps-là, comme vous le dites.

\- C'est ça, ria l'Uchiha.

De nouveau, il y a ce silence apaisant qui s'installe. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, la route défilait et le portable de Naruto sonna. Sasuke reconnut la mélodie de _In the end_ de Linkin Park. Il sourit plus franchement. Il reconnut cette mélodie pour l'avoir fait vibrer par ses sons envoûtants. Une de ces rares chansons qui valaient la peine d'être écoutées et vécues par le brun.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Naruto se tortiller légèrement afin de sortir son téléphone de la poche de son jean, le regarder pour s'excuser, puis lui sourire avant de répondre au téléphone, ayant saisi la raison du sourire équivoque du brun.

Cette chanson était apparemment une de leurs points communs.

\- Oui, Yahi.

 _\- Cousin !_

\- Ouais. Tu veux quoi ?

 _\- Je vois que tu es content de m'entendre. »_

Ayant la possibilité d'écouter l'échange sans le vouloir au vu du niveau de volume - maximum, Sasuke comprit que c'était ledit cousin et son tatoueur. Il sourit face au ton ennuyé employé par son blond.

 _« Tu es avec quelqu'un ?_

\- Oui. Tu veux quoi ? Répéta sèchement le blond.

 _\- Je veux que tu me prêtes ton appartement, j'en ai vraiment besoin._

\- Tu es sérieux, Yahi ? Je suis en chemin ! On me raccompagne, là !

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à aller chez cette personne qui a bien eu le courage de te supporter pour te raccompagner, ou je ne sais pas ce qui se passe._

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Le supporter ?

\- Mais c'est pas une fille c'est mon ... Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Se reprit le blond avant de dire une bêtise. C'est ce parasite d'Itachi encore ?

Sasuke tourna si brusquement la tête vers Naruto qu'ils entendirent tous les deux son cou craquer, ce qui suspendit un instant les paroles de Naruto qui le regardait avec un regard interrogatif, avant de reprendre rapidement sa conversation houleuse.

Itachi ? Pourquoi parlait-il de son frère ? Et qu'est ce qu'il avait à faire dans la discussion ? Serait-ce ce Yahiko là l'amant de son frère ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, n'aimant pas rester dans l'ignorance concernant les affaires de son frère aîné.

 _« C'est la première fois que tu t'énerves pour ça, Naru. D'habitude quand je te demande de me prêter ton appartement pour rester avec Itachi tu ..._

\- Mais bordel, jura le blond, le problème n'est pas là, cousin. Je suis bientôt arrivé avec quelqu'un qui a eu la gentillesse de faire tout ce chemin ! Tu as la sale manie de toujours me faire chier quand il ne le faut pas, toi.

 _\- Et c'est qui, ce quelqu'un ?_ Demanda Yahiko, faisant fi du reproche - ô combien véridique. C'est pas comme s'il faisait exprès de l'emmerder. Il _vivait_ pour l'emmerder.

\- Quelqu'un, souffla le blond en jetant un coup d'œil au brun. Ce qu'il vit le fit se figer un instant. Son professeur, les yeux rivés sur la route, affichait une mine préoccupée. Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention au point de lui faire oublier qu'il parlait - se disputait - avec son interlocuteur, était le profil altier du brun. Ses cheveux caressaient sa mâchoire droite lui donnant envie de les coincer derrière ses oreilles pour dégager ses joues qu'il devinait douces grâce à l'après rasage, ses longs cils fins et volumineux lui donnant un regard de braise et profond, son nez droit et purement masculin qui le fit rougir, et enfin ses lèvres... Torturées par les dents du brun suite à sa mine préoccupée. Il était d'autant plus beau de si près, les lampadaires illuminant de temps à autre son teint pâle, colorant sa peau d'une nuance orangée.

 _\- Je connais ?_

Suite au mutisme de son cousin, le roux reprit.

 _\- Oh je te cause !_ Fit-il en haussant légèrement sa voix, ce qui fit sortir à contre-cœur Naruto de sa contemplation, et faire réagir le brun qui sursauta légèrement face à la voix forte à travers le combiné. Bien qu'il fut dans ses pensées concernant son frère, il avait tout de même perçu le regard du blond détaillant son visage ainsi que sa respiration augmenter légèrement en intensité. Il sourit intérieurement, content de l'effet qu'il suscitait chez son élève.

\- Nan.

 _\- Je suis sûr que si._

\- Puisque je te dis le contraire, putain.

Naruto plaça son téléphone contre son torse pour empêcher son cousin d'entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Sasuke. Mais celui-ci le devança.

\- Dis lui que tu dormiras chez moi, ce soir.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à sortir. Ce fut la vitesse avec laquelle Sasuke fit marche arrière qui sortit Naruto de sa torpeur.

Il allait vraiment chez son prof là ?

Attends, attends Sasuke, tu es vraiment sûr ?

Sasuke ne releva pas le tutoiement, et sourit sans répondre, tout en continuant de reculer, sa tête et son bras droit tournés vers l'arrière. Naruto remit le combiné contre son oreille.

\- Euh, Yahi, c'est bon, tu peux, fit Naruto, peinant à réaliser.

 _\- C'est qui Sasuke ? J'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part._

\- Ah, t'as entendu.

 _\- Bon, on en parlera demain, cousin. Merci pour l'appart. On partira de chez toi tard la nuit. Profites bien !_

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son cousin avait déjà raccroché.

\- Pff, connard.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto. Il était un peu gêné et contrarié.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Naruto, je n'habite pas très loin.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment, c'était pas prévu qu'il vienne prendre l'appart avec Itachi. Oh, celui-là il va m'entendre !

Le brun mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour me pas pouffer. S'il savait qu'il parlait de son frère, il voudrait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Il laissera la surprise pour plus tard. Il demanda à Naruto.

\- Qui est cet Itachi ?

\- L'amant de Yahiko. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu puisque c'est récent de quelques mois, mais d'après mon cousin c'est une bombe sexuelle brune qui lui arrache les cordes vocales toutes les nuits, pour reprendre ses mots. J'arrive pas à croire que mon cousin soit dominé, finit-il pour lui même.

Sasuke ricana. C'était bien son frère, ça, tiens !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tu viens de me dire que tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

\- C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. En faite, si. Je le déteste depuis quelques minutes, là.

Sasuke sourit. Quel gamin. Attendrissant.

\- Et ils squattent souvent ton appartement ?

\- Oui, depuis quelques temps. Ils viennent souvent les soirs quand je suis de sortie pour avoir l'appartement pour eux tous seuls. Yahiko m'a dit que son petit frère avait besoin du manoir - oui parce que Monsieur Itachi vit dans un manoir - pour je sais-plus-quoi, de toute façon je m'en tape. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de pièces dans un manoir ! L'entendit râler le brun.

Le brun mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire. Naruto parlait de lui sans le savoir. Il bénit Itachi d'avoir eu l'idée, depuis quelques semaines, d'aller voir son amant ailleurs. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, on dirait. Et ce depuis le début de la journée. Et en l'occurrence, ce soir, Naruto allait dormir chez lui. Il espérait que la chance sera avec eux toute la soirée.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas dormir chez moi. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te plaît pas ? Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais souhaité, tiens.

\- Je n'ai jamais souhaité ça !

\- Mais oui.

Naruto se renfrogna sur son siège. Il n'aimait pas que son professeur se moque ouvertement de lui. Comment il sait d'abord ?

\- On arrive quand ? Pesta Naruto.

\- Bientôt.

* * *

La nuit, tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, a envahi l'habitacle de la berline noire de Sasuke. Les occupants se sentaient comme dans un cocon, dans le calme de la nuit. Quel étrange sentiment, d'être près de l'être convoité, dans un silence confortable, tout en profitant de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, les lueurs de la ville apparurent, signifiant la fin prochaine de leur périple. L'heure tardive leur avait permis d'éviter les bouchons et il ne leur avait fallut que quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le boulevard proche de la maison de Sasuke. Naruto connaissait bien cette zone pour s'y être baladé plusieurs fois avec son chien pour le promener, il y avait un grand parc juste derrière la rue. Sasuke dirigea la voiture par habitude dans les rues étroites du vieux quartier chic où il résidait. Il avança jusqu'au grand portail en or. Le brun se pencha à droite et se saisit de la télécommande, en frôlant la jambe gauche de Naruto.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et une lueur s'alluma dans leur regard. Leur échange visuel créa immédiatement une tension palpable, l'obscurité aidant, leur créant un cocon. Naruto avait les yeux qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, à peine illuminés par les lampadaires. Cette lueur que Sasuke décela dans le regard de son élève le poussa à s'approcher plus de son visage, comme captivé. Le blond, quant à lui, se demanda s'il pouvait supporter encore longtemps le souffle du brun caressant ses lèvres. Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, il lécha alors ses lèvres sans aucune intention de provoquer Sasuke, avant d'avaler sa salive, voyant les yeux de son professeur s'animer d'une lueur de prédateur.

 _Comme une panthère._

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il happa sans réfléchir les lèvres tentatrices de Sasuke qui les lui offrit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il laissa Naruto dominer leur échange buccal, il sentit ses lèvres se faire mordre puis lécher d'une manière si provocatrice - qu'il s'entendit gémir faiblement, par un blond très entreprenant. La langue taquine de Naruto lécha les lèvres gonflées et déjà rougies de son professeur, avant de s'éloigner légèrement. Le brun tendit son cou avec envie, ne parvenant pas à capturer les lèvres de son élève qui titillait ses nerfs dangereusement. Le blond planta alors doucement ses dents dans la lèvre rebondie du brun avant de la prendre entre les siennes et de pénétrer enfin sa langue dans l'antre chaud de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci soupira de volupté et retint la nuque du blond pour approfondir la baiser. Le baiser prit fin dans un bruit de succion qui les excita davantage.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs visage proches. L'un cherchant à dominer l'autre. Sasuke avait gardé sa main derrière la nuque du blond. Il approcha leurs visages pour susurrer contre les lèvres rougies du blond.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette manière d'embrasser ?

Ne blond sentit sa virilité se réveiller petit à petit à l'entente de cette phrase. Il sentit la main de Sasuke caresser la base de ses cheveux avant de glisser vers sa mâchoire qu'il caressa avec douceur. Il arrêta sa main sur la joue et fit bouger son pouce sur les lèvres de Naruto, son regard alternant entre ses yeux et sa bouche.

Soudain, Sasuke s'éloigna avec un léger sourire satisfait et un regard de braise fut lancé à Naruto, qui le lui renvoya au centuple.

Il décida enfin d'ouvrir le portail qui se décala vers la gauche et la voiture noire pénétra dans une cour sombre.

Naruto défit sa ceinture en attrapant son sac sous ses pieds et sortit de la voiture. Il observa son environnement mais ne put apercevoir grand chose. Le terrain était entouré de grandes murailles qui laissaient difficilement les lumières pénétrer dans la propriété. Il su quand même qu'il était dans un manoir. Il tiqua, regardant le dos du brun devant lui.

\- Suis-moi.

Face à cet ordre, il le suivit sans poser de questions.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, très richement décoré. Tout est à couper le souffle. Bien que Naruto soit habitué à ce genre de luxe, l'intérieur du manoir Uchiha était digne d'un palais.

\- Toilettes ? demanda Naruto.

\- Premier étage, couloir à droite, deuxième porte à gauche.

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto revient dans la pièce principale - non sans se perdre deux fois - pour voir son hôte poser deux verres et une bouteille sur la table basse.

La discussion qui suivit dura si longtemps que les deux hommes ne purent dire combien d'heures ils avaient discuté, chacun dans un coin du même canapé, Naruto les jambes croisées et le propriétaire des lieux les pieds croisés sur la table basse du salon. Finalement, Sasuke s'était échappé à la cuisine tandis que Naruto était parti prendre une douche.

Ils prient leur repas ensemble tout en continuant leur discussion. Était venue l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- Je vais te prêter de quoi dormir, tu ne va pas rester en serviette. Quoique...

\- Hm. Je dors nu.

* * *

Sasuke était maintenant à genoux. Tout en léchant les abdominaux de Naruto assis sur le lit king size du brun, il dénoua d'un geste habile la serviette que portait ce dernier et se releva pour embrasser le blondinet. Sasuke apprécia la peau hâlée, décorée d'un tatouage allant de son épaule droite à son bassin droit, représentant un renard monstrueusement magnifique qui semblait presque réel, son odeur musquée, virile et animale le frappa de ses narines jusqu'à ses reins. Cette odeur mâle le rendait fébrile. Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa langue pour la goûter. Son souffle chaud sur l'épiderme de Naruto fit frissonner celui-ci et Sasuke voulut tester les limites de son corps. Sa langue malicieuse sillonna les côtes et remonta jusqu'à son buste pour titiller un bouton de chair rose. Ses mains se baladaient dans son dos, suivant le chemin sinueux de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son extrémité. Présentement, il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Devant lui, dressée fièrement, la verge gorgée de sang de Naruto. Ce qui le rendit fiévreux, fut la vue de trois piercings ornant la base du sexe de Naruto jusqu'à son gland. La verge de Naruto le tentait, l'appelait. Il déglutit devant la taille conséquente.

\- Hey... Appela le brun. Naruto avait fermé les yeux et jeté sa tête vers l'arrière tout en se tenant sur ses coudes. Il releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard fiévreux.

Naruto le regarda sans respirer, n'osant plus bouger. Un souffle tremblant passa ses lèvres lorsque Sasuke attrapa ses hanches pour tirer son bassin vers lui pour lécher le gland. Naruto s'agrippa aux épaules larges et blanches de son professeur ce qui le força à s'allonger sur son dos, tout en observant son sexe disparaître dans la bouche de Sasuke. Un grognement lui échappa quand Sasuke aspira ses joues pour se mettre à sucer. Naruto inspira soudainement en reversant sa tête en arrière.

\- Ah ! Oui...

Les mains de Sasuke, étant restées jusque là posées sur ses hanches, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses musclées et rebondies apposées sur le matelas pour les agripper et forcer Naruto à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Naruto sentit ses jambes tressaillir sous le plaisir et serra plus fort le crâne de Sasuke. Les mouvements de va-et-vient continuèrent et Naruto se sentait partir. La bouche de son amant était moite et chaude, trop habile pour le bien de sa santé mentale et cardiaque. Il allait devenir fou. Le mouvement l'entraînait vers la fin mais il souhaita que ce douloureux traitement ne s'arrête jamais. c'était tellement bon. Pourtant, des vagues de chaleur envahissaient Naruto qui grogna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier son plaisir d'une manière que Sasuke trouva à se damner.

\- Hum, Sasuke, ne t'arrête pas ! Grogna le blond d'une voix rendue extrêmement rauque par le plaisir.

Ce dernier suça plus vite et plus profondément.

\- Sa-Sas ... Je vais ... ! Balbutia le plus jeune.

Le brun s'arrêta et sortit le sexe conséquent de sa bouche tout en l'aspirant. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Naruto vint, se déversant sur le visage de son professeur, criant à s'en irriter les cordes vocales sous le plaisir monstrueux qui l'avait envahi sans crier gare. Il eut des difficultés à reprendre son souffle, tellement la jouissance était dévastatrice. Il n'osa même pas penser comment va être la suite, il pourrait mourir de plaisir. Sasuke allait le tuer ce soir. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et la vue d'un Sasuke regardant ses mains teintés de son liquide séminal, le fit paniquer.

\- M-merde, je suis désolé !

Naruto s'excusa avec gène tout en cherchant de quoi essuyer les traces de son plaisir du visage de Sasuke, qui lui sourit de façon espiègle avant de sortir sa langue taquine pour lécher ses propres lèvres et ses doigts, récoltant les gouttes opalines. Naruto rougit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et bafouilla de gêne. Cela fit rire Sasuke.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas va, ça arrive.

Sasuke se leva tout en prenant la serviette que lui tendait Naruto pour s'essuyer le visage. Sasuke se releva, s'apprêtant à embrasser Naruto.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les deux amants se retournèrent si violemment qu'on entendit les os de leur cou craquer. Mais ils n'avaient vu personne dans la maison en rentrant !

Ce fut les yeux dans les yeux qu'ils assistèrent à un échange surréaliste, très surpris pour penser à réagir.

\- Ah, mais il était là !

\- Il dort ?

\- Il est accompagné.

Sasuke reprit conscience et, choqué, frustré et énervé, hurla :

\- Putain, Itachi ! Tu pouvais pas toquer, comme tout le monde ?!

Naruto fut encore plus choqué à l'entente du prénom de celui qu'il avait _presque_ insulté dans la voiture de Sasuke.

\- Itachi ?

Il eut soudain honte quand son amant l'observa avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-contrarié à cause de l'intrusion des deux intrus.

\- C'est mon frère aîné.

Il but du regard les nombreuses expressions qui se manifestèrent sur le visage de Naruto. De l'incompréhension, de l'étonnement, de la gène et puis de la contrariété. Ça y est, il réalise, se dit le brun avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Le susnommé frère arqua un sourcil en reconnaissant le cousin de son amant. Ledit amant s'exclama sans gène.

\- Alors Naru, t'aurais pas pu me dire que tu était avec le frère de mon chéri ? On vous aurait laissé le manoir !

\- Je veux le tuer. Je peux ? Demanda Naruto à son professeur sans daigner regarder son cousin.

La promesse de mort de Naruto fit rire Sasuke qui le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer un peu.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis fait insulter par cette bombe blonde moi ?

\- Parce que...

Yahiko n'eut même pas le temps de finir que Naruto se leva, oubliant sa nudité et se jeta sur Yahiko en le menaçant de sortir quoi que ce soit sur la raison pour laquelle il avait insulté sans le savoir, le frère de Sasuke. Il offrit son corps à la vue de tous. Sasuke et Itachi apprécièrent le tatouage, le corps et la virilité à moitié dressée du blond. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de le reluquer de la tête au pieds. Yahiko, en voyant cela, fut pris d'un sentiment de protection envers le blond.

\- Hé ! Baissez vos regards bande de voyeurs affamés !

Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi son cousin lui touchait les fesses tout en l'empêchant de se retourner vers les deux frères. Tout à coup, il réalisa.

\- Euh, tu peux me lâcher, toi ?

Ce fut Sasuke qui se leva pour attraper Naruto par le poignet, l'arrachant des bras trop protecteurs, ou trop aventureuses de Yahiko et le jeta sur le lit avec force qui protesta sous un cri choqué d'être traité de cette manière.

Soudain, Naruto se trouva il ne sait comment, le cul à l'air contre le bassin de Sasuke qui le domine à la vue de tous sur le lit, hurla à Sasuke de le lâcher, ayant été frappé dans sa fierté de se voir positionné de la sorte devant son cousin.

\- Mais tu me fais quoi, putain !

 ** **FIN****

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de l'OS. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai bien conscience de ne pas avoir rédigé de lemon, j'ai juste décidé de terminer sur cette touche de "comédie". J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus, mais je me rattrape sur un autre OS !**

 **Merci de me faire part de ce que vous pensez !**

 **Yasei.**


End file.
